Love is Temporary but Death is Final
by IvoryBane
Summary: After Madam Red dies Alice Storm is put into the care of Ciel. Her past is as traumatizing as his and her maid seems to have the same characteristics as Sebastian. Lizzy will Die and love bloom! For those who thought Lizzy should of died in episode 11-12 (Discontinued until further notice, sorry for the inconvenience.)
1. Upside down world

"Mistress, we will be arriving at the Phantomhive's mansion soon. So please put away your book and get ready to greet the master of the house." The shoulder length black haired deep red eyed maid informed her.

"Akane, what was his name again?" The young girl asked.

"Mistress, you really need to remember the name of the person who is giving you a home." The maid, Akane, said.

"Answer the question." The young mistress raised her voice as she turned her ice blue gaze onto her servant.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive, Mistress." Akane finally gave into her master's request.

The young mistress turned to the window, her long, white, strait, yet soft looking hair caught one of the few rays of sunshine that filtered through the clouds. It also covered a white eye patch over her left eye. She watched as the small and far Phantomhive mansion grew larger as they got closer.

†††

"Young master, please hurry. They will arrive any moment." The butler pleaded as his master slowly walked down the hall to the main staircase.

"Shut up, you don't want me to be out of breath when they arrive, do you?" Ciel growled. The butler sighed in defeat. It only took a few more moments to get the stairs and that was Ciel shook his head and murmured, "Why did Madame Red ask me to do this?"

†††

The young girl and her maid arrived at the Phantomhive's mansion. The large entry doors opened as they reached the top of the stairs. The butler greeted them.

"Welcome, please come in." he bowed as they walked past. Akane nodded a small thank you to him then turned her attention to her mistress and Ciel.

"Welcome, Alice," Ciel said to the girl that seemed to be a little younger than him, "The late Madame Red had it written in her will that you are to live here, in my care."

"I have been well informed of that, sir Phantomhive." Alice told him.

"Please call me Ciel. We only have five servants hired presently." He gestured to the side of the room. "There is Finny, the gardener, Meirin, the maid, Bard, the cook, Tanaka and Sebastian my butler."

"This is my maid, Akane." Alice said and Akane bowed slightly. The gardener and the maid waved to Akane but stopped immediately when Sebastian looked at them.

"All of your luggage has been placed in your rooms. If you would like to come with me, I will take you to your rooms." Sebastian moved to go up the staircase and Alice and Akane walked after him at a respectful distance.

As soon as they disappeared into a hallway, they heard Ciel yell, "You have work to do, don't you? Get to it!"

Alice clearly jumped at the sound of his loud voice then let a small angry sigh out, she was angry at herself for jumping and that the butler had seen it too. The anger was underlined with a hint of worry and fear that her new home would become her new horror filled dungeon but one glance at Akane calmed that, for now at least.

**Yay! My first chapter up! The little cross things are suppose to be daggers but it didn't work on here. :(**

**Me: How do think this will go?**

**Sebastian: Very good but Grell isn't going to be in here is he?**

**Me: Only if you are bad**

**Akane: Will I talk more in the next chapter?**

**Me: O.O I have no idea.**


	2. New home, new room, new life

As it turned out Akane's room was three rooms away from Alice's room, far enough for their individual privacy but close enough in case of an emergency. Sebastian suggested that he show Akane the kitchen and other rooms of importance since he had already finished all his work for now and Alice agreed then she headed into her room to finish reading her book.

She stepped into a warm blue room with red, silver and other complementing colors scattered around in the forms of pillows, curtain trim, bed spread, and other items. One of the first things she noticed when she entered her room was the rope lever, she was told it was installed in preparation of her arrival, it would ring a bell in the kitchen with the words 'Alice's Room' under it. Though she didn't dare ring it in fear that the cook or another male worker would come. The other thing that had caught her eye was the empty bookshelf with five shelves about one and a half foot tall and about three foot wide.

She had to give away all but her favorite books in order to have room for all of her necessary belongings, which seemed to have been put away before she got up here.

It's true that the luggage was sent before them, two days before, but they could have at least let her and Akane unpack it. She opened the vanity drawer and her hair brush, hair pins, and accessories were ordered from her favorite and most used to leased used and the most fancy ones in the middle were in it.

Apparently Akane _had_ been here before her and unpacked her things.

She took a closer look at the book shelf and found that her books were on the top shelf and to her dismay she also noticed that with her newly diminished collection of books only covered half of the top shelf. Her old collection would have used three bookshelves that size. She sighed and sat down on a window bench seat that overlooked the expanse of land behind the Phantomhive mansion.


	3. Tea Time

There was a knock on the door in which Ciel answered "Come in."

Sebastian walked in with a cart. "For todays after lunch snack I have Chocolate chip scones, Gingerbread wedges and some Rose Pouchong black tea in an Aynsley Cobalt & Gold Filigree tea cup." He set the plates and cup next to his master's work aria, in a clear spot.

Ciel put down his pen and picked up the tea "The fragrance of the tea is weak," Ciel took a small sip, "but the taste is surprisingly strong."

"Is it not to your liking?" asked the butler.

"No, its fine." Ciel took another sip and looked at his paper then put it neatly into a folder and put it away. He took a small bite of the scone then said, "I hope your going to use that new set of china that was just delivered for dinner tonight." He eyed Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord. And I have also switched the long dinning table with a smaller one so you and Mistress Alice can talk with ease while you enjoy your meal."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian pulled the cart out of the room and started to walk towards the new mistress's room.

†††

There was a polite knocking on the door that pulled Alice out of her book. She shut the book and sat sideways in her chair so she could see the door without craning her neck.

"Come in." She said and her maid, Akane and Ciel's butler, um, she tried to remember, Sebastian! Yes, Sebastian walked in with a cart of food and tea.

"I will let you serve your mistress, Akane. Please return the cart to the kitchen when you are done." With that Sebastian left the room.

"How has your day gone, Mistress?" Akane asked as she poured the tea.

"It has been uneventful. I would like to take a walk through the gardens after I am done eating." Alice stated as she turned to the food that now had been set on her desk.


	4. Garden Frights and Dinner Delights

So sorry that it took so long to get this up BUT It's here! And thank you Chickandegg and Writers Unknown for your reviews!

When Akane got back from returning the cart, she and Alice went out to see the garden.

The garden was in full bloom and small butterflies fluttered around them. The sun that had been shinning over the past hour suddenly became shadowed as dark clouds that promised rain covered it. Alice sighed as she turned to go back to the mansion. Lighting flashed close by and the thunder loudly rolled in, the rain started to pour down in sheets as Alice and Akane reached to door to go back in. Just as Akane was about to grab the door handle, Meirin opened it. "Ah! Lady Alice. What are you doing out there? Can't you see it's raining?" she said as she ushered you in and closed the door, locking it.

"We were on our way back in when it started to rain" Alice said.

"Meirin," Akane asked, "could you please take my mistress to her room while I fetch her some hot tea?"

"OH, yes of course!" Meirin stood up strait and put her hand to her forehead in a salute.

Akane made her way to the kitchen and Alice and Meirin walked to Alice's room in silence until Alice asked, "How can you work surrounded by only guys?"

"Well Finny is really funny, so with him it's easy to feel comfortable. With Bard, well he doesn't talk to anyone much unless we are trying to do something and Sebastian," Meirin sighed, "he keeps to himself and doesn't open up to anyone but young Master Ciel." Her face fell a little but perked up and looked Alice in the eye, "Your not going to steal Sebastian from me are you?" She had fire in her eyes.

Alice quickly shook her head and told her, "No, I won't and I can promise you that." Meirin smiled at her then suddenly said, "Here we are, this is your room, Lady Alice. Supper will be soon, I think, and I'm sure one of us will come and get you, Good-bye!" and with that she turned around and went back down the hall.

Alice walked into her room to find that Akane was already there.

"I have some calming green tea that you can drink while you warm up in the bath."

About 45 minutes later Sebastian knocked on the door to Alice's room and Akane opened the door, "Dinner is ready, I am here to show you to the dinning room."

Akane nodded to him and said a quick "Thank you." Before turning to her mistress to finish tying the last bow on her dress then they both fallowed him to the dining room.

†††

The dinner table was set up very nicely, with small flower vases so Ciel and Alice could see each other. The dinner itself was presented in a just as nice fashion also. Most of Alice's favorite dinner foods were there, and the tea was fantastic, Alice made a mental note to ask Akane what tea they used. They ate in silence until Sebastian bent down to whisper into Ciel's ear, "It would be polite to talk to her."

Ciel glared at him then said,"How was your ride here, Alice?" He asked her.

"It was wonderful." She answered, "I was able to see a lot of new places and some stores that I may want to go to some time in the future."

"I heard that you had to give away most of your books, if I have time maybe we could go to town tomorrow and get you some more." Ciel offered.

"And it would seem that Lady Alice will be needing more dresses also, perhaps she can get some then too." Sebastian stated.

"Yes it does seem that my Mistress will need more dresses soon, thank you for offering." Akane said with a small curtsy.

Alice was a bit angry that her maid thanked them before she did but Alice thanked them both anyway, "Thank you both, I would be very happy if we could." She added a small smile to be polite then she excused herself from the table and walked to her room, thankful that she remembered the way and didn't get lost again

Sorry my chapters are short, school is hectic, but I'll try harder to get them in faster!

I have fixed most of my errors, but if you see any please leave me a message.


End file.
